A Good Night's Work
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Courtney Harrington learns an important lesson about the downside of having everything with the help of a certain "Gentleman Thief". Not really Duncan/Courtney unless you squint and tilt your head sideways. AU oneshot.


Hi, everyone!

My first, and definitely not last TDI fic. Just a random idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I've got a few ideas for multi-chaps; a Duncan/Courtney and a Duncan/Gwen but no promises on either.

Surprisingly I don't actually like Courtney that much, but like her and Duncan together.

Oh right, about the _italics. _They're two voices inside Duncan's head arguing with each other. Because c'mon lets face it, everyone arguues with themselves at one point or another.

And, all rambling aside,

Please enjoy!

* * *

Courtney Harrington had it all.

Money.

Looks.

Diamonds.

A secure and successful future.

A small white poodle called "Fifi."

A mansion.

A-List friends.

Glamorous birthday parties.

And high security.

Everything.

It's funny sometimes though, how things like those can backfire on you. It's like dangling a mouse in front of a cat and expecting the cat to just sit there content to watch the mouse hang about. Sure, if there's a free and easy meal sitting nearby the cat wouldn't bother, but what if the cat didn't have a free and easy meal waiting?

As Courtney Harrington learnt that fateful night, if the cat wants to, if it needs to, it'll pounce.

* * *

As far as birthday parties went, Miss Harrington's had to be top of the glamour list. Everybody who mattered was there, in designer evening gowns with glasses of champagne, delicately munching on cuisine made by the best chefs in the industry all the while the symphony orchestra played in the background.

And of course all the high security that went with glamour. Top of the range night-vision securities cameras, ex-military armed guards, trip wires, motion sensors, blah, blah,blah. It was all too easy.

With all the extra high security, everyone was on the look out for someone suspicious, or stupid. They were prepared for some high profile thief, but frankly if someone were a high profile thief they wouldn't go around looking suspicious now would they?

This is probably while the Gentleman Thief, as he was known, was so successful.

The aforementioned Gentleman Thief smirked to himself as he carefully slipped the young Miss Harrington's rather expensive birthday presents into the many hidden pockets of his dark custom made tuxedo. Good thing rich girls only seemed to want bling, those kinds of things were easily concealed.

Tucking away the last present, a diamond necklace worth thousands of dollars from Mummy and Daddy, he stood and turned, adjusting his neck tie as he did so.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

There in the doorway stood Miss Harrington, looking every part the spoilt rich birthday girl. Long dark blue designer dress, low cut, with a pearl necklace around her slender dress, hair pulled up into an elegant 'do. Even in the darkness he saw her dark eyes flashing.

_Crap. _

_Okay, don't panic. Just use your charm and talk your way out of it, you've done it thousands of times before. _

_But she's hot. _

_So?_

_She's really hot!_

…_Good point…-No! Focus! Talk!_

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Harrington?" He asked innocently, putting on the puppy dog eyes that were certain to melt her. She wavered, but she was tougher than she looked and made a sudden recovery.

"You're stealing my presents!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

_That's right, play nice, play innocent. _

She wavered again under the gaze of his baby blues. He was laying it on thick now; he was smugly disgusted at himself.

_*sighs* Remember when you were just an arrogant, thieving punk? Ahh those were the days. None of this "Gentleman__ Thief" crap. No Plan As and Bs and overly thought out strategies. It was in and out quickly as possible. It was good honest thievery. However did you fall so low? _

_This job pays better._

_Oh right. But I still miss the Mohawk. _

_Just think, few more hauls like this and you can have all the Mohawks you like. _

"I-I saw you take the necklace. You –you can't have it! It's a priceless family heirloom!"

_Damn why is she so persistent?_

_She's Hot!_

_Fine, then have it your way. Plan B._

_Yay! I love Plan B._

_*rolls eyes* I wonder why. _

He moved closer, and confident that his face was shrouded in shadows; he leaned close so that his lips brushed against hers. She tried to back away, but found she was pinned between the wall and the thief.

"I'll call the guards," The threat came out as a half whisper. Why did he have to be so close? She could feel the warmth from where his body touched hers. Her heart was thudding in her ears crowding her mind and pushing out any coherent thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, _Princess_," He whispered back, pressing his lips against hers and then pulling away, "I'm sure you will."

And with that he was gone out the window and quickly melting into the shadows.

Courtney slide down the wall, pressing a finger to her tingling lips. Her hand went to her neck, where the diamond necklace now hung. "…How?"

* * *

Outside Duncan smirked, tucking the other necklace into his pocket. Sure it wouldn't fetch as much as the diamond one would have but the kiss and the look on her face was definitely worth it.

He chuckled and sauntered off in the night.

All in all, a good night's work .

* * *

_Like it, love it, hate it, please let me know. =)_


End file.
